User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of October 2019
It's October now, so time for the monthly updates! *First off, a new episode was released earlier today titled Motivation which features at long last - the Skarloey Railway. I'll just say that for some reason, I have more difficulty coming up with story ideas featuring the narrow-gauge engines, so I am proud of myself for being able to come up with this one and another episode which will be released later this month. That's two episodes that will feature the Skarloey Railway, so look out for that. *There were some delays with the episodes for September. I did release two episodes but of these was not meant to be released - namely, The Trouble with the Enthusiasts. Coal Strike was released as scheduled so that was great. I shan't say the name of the other episodes originally slated for September release, just that it has been delayed due to it not being one-hundred percent ready. It was very close to being done but not enough compared to The Trouble with the Enthusiasts which came together fairly quickly and thus was released. *I've quite a number of story ideas. Some are just ideas waiting to be written, some I have yet completed, and I have a couple practically ready for release. Some way of another, I'm just finding new story ideas and inspiration is everywhere. From the books, the show, segments, other users, and even real-life brings new ideas to the table. If I release two or three a month, I think these stand-alone episodes will continue into 2020. *11 November will be the release of Home Sweet Home which will deal with the new Tidmouth Sheds first seen in Thomas's Christmas Party. *In December, I am planning a minor revision to Thomas and the Avalanche. It will see Flying Scotsman and Pip and Emma in place of Connor and Caitlin. *Next year, will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Railway Series. To celebrate, Best Engines Ever will be released. It will showcase the best of the Island of Sodor, and remind us why we look back so fondly on the books even seventy-five years later. *Looking further into the future. 2021 will see the release of both You Lucky Engine and Visiting Engines. The former will deal with the daily fortunes and mishaps of the engines whilst the latter will see various real-life engines visit Sodor. Sir Nigel Gresley has already been confirmed as one of the engines that will be appearing and there will be three more in addition to Flying Scostsman. *I'm not sure if there will be more shorts after Visiting Engines. I might go back the long-story format of shorts rather than the book style I started using in Work and Play. As long as I have ideas and time to write them, there will be new content. That's all I can say for now. *One last thing, there should be several fake PSAs coming out soon. These are just PSAs about simple railway topics illustrating a point with some humour, exaggeration perhaps, and are just meant to be fun, short, sweet and simple. That's all for now. Take care everyone. --MainLineEngines (talk) 04:31, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts